Winter Air
by Dwarfed Half Elf
Summary: COMPLETE! Someone had to take over Fred and George's position as evil troublemakers. And who better than Ginny? Rated for 'bleeped' language.
1. Chapter 1

J. K. Rowling owns all the characters, all the settings, all kinds of stuff I don't. I don't even own anymore Reeses. I ate them all.

I switch back and forth between the points of view, so if it gets confusing, tell me and I'll work on it for the coming chapters. That are coming.

**Introduction: Ginny's Point of View**

Fred, George, and I have always been close. We have a lot in common, besides the fact that I'm a girl. Our brains work sort of the same way. Except they're better at getting into trouble. They'd told me about the mistletoe. Unlike _real_ mistletoe, this stuff _forces_ you to kiss the person you enter with. It was quite a problem when we started. Then we decided that you had to enter with someone you really do like and wouldn't mind kissing. It took _such_ a long time. I had to help a lot, too.

But once it was finished, we had to decided where to put it, since we only had one measly sprig. So, Fred and George duplicated it. Again, and again, and again until we had enough to put one sprig in nearly every doorway in the Gryffindor tower save for the dormitories. No one ever found out either, which was a surprise. I planned to put it up over Christmas break, since Fred and George had quit; though they would have finished last year.

We really decided to invent it because of both Hermione's and Ron's _constant_ bickering and Harry's kiss with Cho Chang. It was perfect, yet not perfect enough…

**Ginny's Point of View**

**Common Room**

I was finishing an essay for Professor McGonagall when I heard footsteps outside the common room and the Fat Lady's, "Password?"

The password was said, and the Fat Lady swung open, revealing Ron, Harry and Hermione, back from their last class.

"Hullo, Ginny," Ron said dully and sank onto the couch next to me.

"Tough day?" I asked.

"Yep."

Hermione snorted. "He just ate too much at lunch. It was quiet a normal day, actually."

Harry grinned and sat on my other side. I smiled a bit nervously at him. I still _sort_ of liked him. Michael Corner was _so_ last year.

Hermione stayed standing. I gave her a quizzical look and she raised one eyebrow at me and Harry.

I gave her an evil grin.

Then she looked at Ron.

It wasn't the fact that he was sprawled on half the couch with a rather sick look on his face. It was more like the fact that the only way Hermione would be able to sit on the couch would be to sit next to Ron, because, it probably wasn't fair to Harry, but I'd slid close enough to touch his knee with my own and wasn't about to move.

Hermione sighed deeply and sat in the nearest chair, then proceeded to unpack her overstuffed bag.

"Hermione, I thought you'd decided not over do it this year?" I asked while rolling up the now dry essay.

"I'm not, I stopped at the library after classes for research."

I rolled my eyes and turned to Harry. "Can we have Quidditch practice today? Please?"

"Nuh," Ron grunted.

Harry winked at me. "Tomorrow. Let Ron rest."

Ron grinned and closed his eyes.

I turned away from Harry very quickly and looked at Hermione, who was eyeing Ron with a very strange look I'd only seen her use at Ron before. It was kind of a cross between motherly, longing, fright, and discipline. Hermione is very good at hiding her feelings though, because if you didn't know her, you say she looked disgusted. But she caught me staring.

"What?" she asked. The look vanished.

I shrugged. "Want to go for a walk?"

Hermione shook her head. "I've got work to do."

I looked quickly from Hermione to Ron and back again with a grin on my face, but Hermione glared slightly and I got up.

"Well, _I'm_ going. See you at dinner."

"I'll go too, Ginny," Harry said quickly and he got up too!

"Have _fun_ Hermione," I said in her ear as we passed.

**Hermione's Point of View**

**Common Room**

Ginny is so good at reading my mind it scares me. I can't think anything without her catching on and it bugs me.

But she's also good at causing distractions and was easily able to get Ron and me alone in the common room, even if he _was_ half asleep and not really paying attention.

I sighed. Ron looked so peaceful. His eyes were closed, but he was still smiling. I wished I could see his dreams. Just a little peek would be fine. He turned over slightly.

I snapped to attention and began once again searching in my bag, reprimanding myself for staring.

"'Mione," Ron mumbled.

I froze.

Ron groaned softly, like he did whenever he realized that he'd eaten the last of the chocolate pudding.

"Wait…"

I cautiously checked the common room for anyone else before kneeling next to Ron on the floor.

"Ron. Ron, are you alright?"

"Uhh?"

"Shhh," I whispered.

Ron had a worried expression on his face now, even though he kept his eyes closed and was clearly still dreaming.

I decided I'd better wake him up. But I didn't really think I should, because he'd think that I was overly caring. He'd probably be embarrassed. He wouldn't like it if he knew I'd been taking care of him. So, I just sat there.

**Ron's Point of View**

**Common Room, but Currently Asleep**

_She was still staring at me. I was so afraid. It was either save Hermione or save myself from the half Blast-Ended Skrewts half spiders. They were approaching quickly. Oh no! Dementors!_

"'_Mione," I whispered._

_She smiled and hurried forward, but then her eyes widened in fear and she backed away as the creatures closed in. I groaned. "Wait…"_

_She was going to die! The dementors were attacking her! She was screaming!_

"_Help! Ron!"_

_But all I could say was "Uh" as the creatures began to gnaw at my robes._

"_Hermione!" I yelped._

"Ron? Ron!"

I sat up so fast I cracked my neck. I was in the common room. There was no one else there except, Hermione. She was kneeling next to me, looking frightened.

"Ron, d'you want to see Madam Pomfrey?"

I shook my head. "What happened?"

"You were just asleep and all of a sudden you said, 'my knee'? Then you groaned and said 'wait'. Then you said uh, like a question. Then you yelled 'Hermione'. Ron, are you sure you're alright?"

"It was just a _dream_, Hermione," I said irritably. Why did she have to witness that?

"Well, you worried me. You had this expression on your face like you were scared. And what with Harry having those dreams last year, I was afraid you were too!"

She had tears in her eyes now. I had a sudden impulse to kiss her, but decided against it and instead pulled her into a hug and said, "Thanks, Hermione. I'll be alright."

She didn't start sobbing. She just let her tears fall and hugged me back.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I DON'T STEAL! DON'T LOCK ME AWAY! I'm just an innocent little girl....sniff sniff

**Chapter 2**

Hermione's POV

Common Room

Ron doesn't hug a lot. He just doesn't. Not his sister, not me. He's just not very free with hugs.

I'm very free with tears, I have to admit. And I didn't mean to start crying all over him, but that was really what I was thinking and I wanted Ron to know that. I didn't want him to think I was madly in love with him. Which I was, but that was beside the point.

When he released me, I stood up to go back to my homework when he said, "Sit down, Hermione. It's Friday night."

"I know that, but if I get most of this done tonight, I'll be able to spend more time researching for Professor Snape's essay," I explained.

"It's Friday night," Ron repeated.

What was he getting at? Was he-no. He just wants, well, what does he want?

"Yes…?"

"D'you fancy a game of chess?"

"Ron! You have homework too, and I'm _sure_ you've got more than I do from everything you missed by playing chess _last_ night!"

"Come on, Hermione. It's only one game."

I shook my head, even though I would have loved a game of chess with Ron.

"You just don't want to play because you'll lose."

I put my hands on my hips. "That's not true!"

"Then play."

"Fine!" I angrily pulled up a table and set it down in front of Ron.

"Accio chess set!" he commanded, pulling out his wand.

I looked at the boys' dormitory door and saw a trail of battered chess pieces flying reluctantly toward Ron and shortly after them a chessboard.

Ron grinned. "Not too shabby, eh?"

I rolled my eyes and dragged my chair to the opposite side of the table while Ron set up the pieces in four separate rows. I usually hate chess, but when I play against Ron, it's okay because when it's his turn, I can stare at him and he'll just think I'm waiting for him to move.

Ron's POV

Common Room

We were about ten minutes into the game when I solved it and had a plan ready to win. It's pretty easy to win against Hermione because she thinks logically. She also doesn't see the lesser pieces as threats, so doesn't pay too close attention to them.

However, I hate it when she stares at me when I'm trying to move, even though I do the same thing while she's moving. It just bugs me! Probably most of all because I don't know _why_ she's staring, so I can't make her stop. Finally, I cracked.

"Why d'you keep staring at me?" I asked when it was her turn.

Hermione turned red and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"Sorry?"

"I'm waiting for you to move."

She moved her bishop three diagonal spaces to the right.

"Why do you stare at me?" she asked when she looked up and saw me.

"I'm waiting for you to move."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't when you're playing Harry."

"That's because he doesn't take so long to move."

"Oh."

I took her bishop with a pawn and looked at her. "Your turn."

She smiled nervously and looked down at the board. Seeing that her bishop was now gone, she wrinkled her nose and moved a pawn out of the way of her rook.

Then she looked up at me. "Your turn."

I didn't stop looking at her. I could feel my 'dreamy' look coming on, but didn't stop staring and didn't blink either.

"Ron," Hermione said. "It's your turn."

But she wasn't blinking either.

"Ron," she whispered.

I moved my hand to reach out and touch her cheek. I almost stopped like always, but didn't and gently brushed her cheek with my hand.

Hermione smiled faintly and held my hand with her own.

Ginny's POV

Quidditch Pitch

"They are kind of blind aren't they?"

"Are you kidding? Honestly, they drive me up the wall. First Ron makes her cry, then she doesn't talk to him, so he complains to me, and I tell him to just make up with her, but he doesn't, so she eventually comes around and apologizes for nothing! And then they do the same thing again!"

I grinned. "You should have heard him over the summer. 'Mum, when is Hermione coming?' 'Ginny, have you heard from Hermione?' 'You didn't forget to invite her, did you?' Not a word about you."

Harry laughed and picked up his broom from where he'd laid it on the bleachers we were sitting on. "Ravenclaw's leaving, let's go."

I grabbed my own broom and stood up, stretching. "They took long enough."

"It was nice, though. Just talking."

I blushed furiously and ran down the bleachers. "Come _on,_ Harry! Before the _sun_ goes down!"

Once on the pitch, I mounted and rose up as high as the goal posts. Harry could be so sweet sometimes.

I began to fly around the pitch to warm up and heard Harry zoom up behind me. He leveled his broom to mine and asked casually, "So, Ron wants to know who you're going out with now."

"Oh, no one," I replied, knowing perfectly well Ron knew I wasn't going out with anyone.

"Oh." Harry sped ahead of me, but I caught up.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I dunno. Just, curious…"

"Caught you. You said Ron wanted to know. But you do. Tell me what you were thinking Harry," I said quietly.

"I wasn't-wasn't thinking anything."

I'd get around to him somehow.

"You can tell me, Harry."

"It's nothing."

"Are you _sure_, Harry?" Ooo, I'm so evil!

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure."

I pulled my broom up in front of his, cutting him off. "Tell me, Harry."

But he'd already darted off to one of the corners. I charged after him. "Harry!"

It took a while, but I cornered him. It seemed impossible, but all you really have to do is come at him from the side, hold his broom handle, and kiss him. He practically fainted from shock.

"Tell me, Harry."

He shook his head and grinned. "Never."

I kissed him again.

"Stop that, Ginny," he told me.

"Never," I mocked. He'd give in.

I kissed him once more, and not on the cheek. I gave him one of my special kisses.

"Ginny," he said weakly.

"Harry," I sassed.

Harry laughed. "Fine! Fine, I'll tell you."

I backed my broom away and let go of Harry's Firebolt.

"I just thought that, well, maybe I kind of like you, Ginny Weasley."

"I'm flattered, Harry Potter." Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes! I mean, really…

"And, well, I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend."

"Flattered once again, Harry Potter. Yes, I accept. Under one condition."

"What's that?"

"You've got to kiss me."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Ginny," he whined.

"Then forget it."

"Ginny!"

"I don't have all day, Harry." I grinned.

Harry smiled. "Come here, then."

"Oh no. First you have to catch me."

"Evil, evil girl," he said, but sped after me as I whipped around. Of course, my broom was no match for a Firebolt.


	3. Chapter 3

K9 and Co – Yes, Ginny is extremely fun to write!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. sniff sniff

Hermione's Point of View

Common Room

I don't really know what came over me. I don't know what on Earth he was thinking either. I had just finished my move and looked up and there he was. Staring at me. So, I stared back and said, 'Your turn'. But he didn't move. He didn't blink. He just locked his eyes to mine.

I kept trying to get him to stop, but then just stopped blinking and whispered, 'Ron' because I was getting nervous. And he had this really dreamy look on his face like he was daydreaming or something.

And _then_, he reached out his hand and touched my cheek.

He just left his hand there.

So, I took it in my own and smiled. It felt so right, Ron's hand in mine. It was definitely a profound moment for me.

Ginny's Point of View

Quidditch Pitch

"Thank you," I said when I ran out of air and had to pull away.

"Anytime, Ginny Weasley."

I grinned. "Race you to the entrance hall."

"You're on."

He won, of course, but then he kissed me again and it didn't really matter.

We walked very slowly up to the common room. Anytime one of us saw a statue, we kissed. So by the time we were back to Gryffindor Tower, I was out of breath.

I'd forgotten the password in all my good fortune, but Harry remembered it and the Fat Lady let us in.

When we entered through the portrait hole, the first thing I thought was that I wished it would hurry up and be Christmas break because so that I could put up all the mistletoe the twins and I had made. My second thought was what the h is my brother doing?

Harry stopped suddenly when he saw them.

Ron and Hermione were sitting across from each other, a chessboard between them. They were staring at each other and Ron had his hand on Hermione's cheek. Hermione was holding Ron's hand with her own and they looked like they were going to kiss.

I nudged Harry in the arm to be quiet, though I was pretty sure he already knew. Unfortunately, when they were only about four inches apart, Hermione spotted us and let out a little shriek as she leapt out of her chair, knocking it over backward, and said in a rush, "Hi, Ginny. Hi, Harry. How was your walk?"

Ron turned around in his chair and turned bright red.

I looked at Harry, but he was just staring at Ron and Hermione with an incredulous look on his face. So I turned back to Hermione.

"Well, we decided to practice Quidditch, but the Ravenclaw team was there, so we just sat around and talked until they left, then we spent a few minutes flying, but decided, that, um, it was, _cold_, so we came back in. And found you about four inches from each other's faces," I concluded, turned the conversation back on them.

Hermione blushed very red and nearly backed into the fireplace. "Well, it's just that, um," she gave a nervous giggle, "we were just, talking, and started a, er, chess game." She smiled uncertainly.

Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to say something, but Ron cut him off.

"Ginny, were you wearing that glossy stuff today?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked really closely at me.

"Lip gloss, Ron?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Yeah. Were you wearing it, then?"

"Yes…" I said slowly. Then it hit me. "D!"

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face. She looked from me to Harry and began to laugh. "My _goodness_, your walk must have been _very_ exciting!"

Then she let out several hysterical giggles and sank on to the nearest reclining chair.

I looked at Harry and saw it too. There was a smear of my lip gloss on his left cheek and more of it all over his lips. I groaned and felt my face blush.

"Well, well, _well_!" Ron grinned as he rose from his seat.

"Come off it, Ron," Harry muttered, now blushing deeper red than me.

"You expect me to leave you alone about snogging in the Quidditch pitch?"

"Yes," I groaned.

"Only if you promise not to snog all over the common room while the rest of us are trying to study."

"Study what, Ron?" I couldn't help myself.

"Study for-for classes," he said quickly with a _very_ quick glance at Hermione. It was _almost_ unnoticeable.

I raised an eyebrow, but Ron only glared.

"Fine! Fine, do whatever you want," he said and went off to his dormitory.

"He didn't have dinner, did he?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. Everyone else is already down there."

"_That's_ where they all are," Hermione muttered and hurried up to her dormitory.

I looked at Harry who looked back at me.

He did have an _awful_ lot of gloss on his lips. I grinned and we kissed once more before going off to wash up before going to dinner.

Ron's Point of View

Boys' Dormitory

I can't believe Ginny! How on Earth could she go on a walk and come back with a date? She's got something I don't. Bloody h. Hermione's going to think I'm a nutter after this.

The door opened and Harry walked in.

"How was it?" he asked.

"How was what?"

"Kissing Hermione."

"_What_?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. What makes you think I kissed Hermione?"

"Well, it was kind of obvious-"

"What d'you mean 'kind of obvious'! You can ask her, we never kissed!"

"Yeah right, Ron. Then why were you two so embarrassed?"

I turned red. "I don't know, Harry. Everything's so crazy."

"How so?"

"I just don't know. First we're yelling at each other and the next we're friends again."

"Yeah, the rest of us have realized that."

"Or if I bump her hand at breakfast, I get this tingle and she looks at me funny and it just feels so _weird_!"

"I'm following you."

It felt good to tell someone all this. "I feel so different around her. Like I've got to be better than I already am. I hate this, Harry. It feels like nothing's the same."

"It's not the same, Ron," he said, but I could tell he was just saying that.

"But when I touched her cheek, it felt _so_ right. Have you ever felt that way?"

"Yeah." Though, it sounded like he was lying. Maybe not _quite_, but I was sure that he could never feel what I felt.

"And then she held my hand and smiled and I thought, wow. This is incredible."

"Yep."

"And then I really wanted to kiss her, because I've thought about it a lot recently, but have never had the chance."

Harry nodded and sat down on his bed.

"So, I just leaned forward very slowly, and she did too and I couldn't believe it, and then she leapt up and shrieked and I thought, what have I done, but then I saw you."

"You should have just kissed her quickly."

"Yeah, but I didn't."

I looked down at the floor. Harry was quiet for a moment too. Then I asked, "Were you and Ginny snogging?"

Harry grinned. "I'm not sure if you really call it…," he laughed, "well, yeah. Ginny and I were snogging."

I laughed. "Love is a strange thing, isn't it?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling. "It is, but not in a bad way."

Hermione's Point of View

Girls' Dormitory

"Did you kiss?"

I laughed. Ginny sounded just like me in fifth year when Harry came back late from the DA lesson.

"No, we didn't kiss."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked, bouncing my bed, which we were sitting on. I had a book open on my lap, but Ginny wouldn't let me read.

"Yes, I'm quite sure."

"Hermione, you can't be a good girl forever. You and Ron are _prefects_. You _could_ be sneaking off to snog-"

"Ginny Weasley you know perfectly well that as prefects, that is _not_ one of the reasons for patrolling!" I exclaimed, grinning.

"All the prefects know that. I know that. Everyone in the school knows that. But no one follows the rules, Hermione. Percy told me once that Penelope caught two fifth years snogging in a broom closet once and they claimed they were prefects so she let them off. Then Percy caught them again several days later and proved to Penelope that they weren't and they got detention for a full two weeks."

"Well, that's their problem. _I'm_ not going to sneak off and _snog _anyone." I shuddered. "_You_ haven't, have you?"

Ginny grinned mischievously.

"Ginny Weasley I cannot _believe_ you."

Ginny just laughed. "Well, at least I don't do other things like-"

"_Okay_ Ginny!" I nearly shouted. "Okay, I get it. But Ron and I are never going to sneak off to snog in a broom closet. You know what? I doubt we'll ever even kiss."

Ginny's eyes widened.

"Well, it's not like we're together! We're just good friends, Ginny."

"Yeah right."

"We just, held hands," I said quietly. The memory was perfect still. Ron kept staring at me and I kept on talking. Then he touched my cheek-

"Hermione, I'm going to talk to him."

"Ginny-Weasley-you-get-back-here-right-now!" I said as fast as I could. "Ginny! Ginny _stop_!"

But Ginny was already out the door. I had no choice but to follow her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except that chapstick that Na-um...nope. Not even that. Darn.

Thanks to all my reviewers!!

Blake-Tori88 - Yeah, Ron and Hermione are quite the team. lol

Esrb99 - Um...I'm not going to tell you. Muhahaha!

K9 and Co - Sorry! It'll get better. I promise.

Fiona - Good luck on the story! At least it works now...

**CHAPTER 3**

Ginny's Point of View

Girls' Dormitory

I dug through my trunk for the third time. Where _were_ they! We must have made a hundred! I only needed one!

Ah ha!

Oh no! What ever will you do without the ending? Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It's not mine. End of story.

Thanx K9 and Co! I know it was really short, butI didn't think it would fit into the 'sweetness' of this next chapter, so it had to be on it's own. Ginny's few lines of fame. lol

**CHAPTER 5**

Ron's Point of View

Boys' Dormitory

It did feel right, my hand in Hermione's. But I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't. And she couldn't kiss me. I saw it in her eyes. It was too strange.

"What are we?" I asked.

"I don't know," she whispered. She looked close to tears, so I put my arms around her.

Hermione's Point of View

Boys' Dormitory

I kind of like it when he puts his arms around me. He has really strong arms from Quidditch, but the action is gentle. And he smells good, I've noticed today.

However, with our problem still unsolved, I couldn't just lie there in Ron's arms. I reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't understand any of this. I don't want it to stay awkward through this year and the next! Why can't we move on? This is so stupid!" I cried, exasperated.

Ron's Point of View

Boys' Dormitory

That hurt. This wasn't stupid. 'This' was our feelings toward each other. It was everything from the first day on the Hogwarts Express on. Why couldn't she see that? Why did she want to move on? Was I not good enough?

The problem with me, is that whenever I think something, I usually speak it too.

"Can't you see it Hermione? This awkwardness is our relationship! Am I not good enough for you? What's your problem?"

"Ron-it's not that, I just don't want to be forced into a relationship-"

"Hermione Granger listen to me. You're in a relationship. You may not take this seriously, but I do. You know what? I love you. And if you aren't going to love me back, then forget it."

I stood up and almost walked out, but remembered where I was.

"You have to leave."

"Excuse me?"

"You have to leave."

"Ron, it's my turn."

"Fine. Have at it!" I said, sitting back down irritably.

"I have loved you forever. But now, you're, you're acting like we have to do dive headfirst into a complex relationship I've never had before. And I don't want that. I just want it to be okay for us to bump into each other and not feel like it's a big deal. I don't want us to have to hold hands in the hallways and kiss in alcoves and sneak out with the right as prefects to snog in broom closets!"

"What _do _you want?" I asked, holding back a comment about snogging in broom closets.

"I don't know."

"Do you know what _I_ want?"

"No."

"For a long time, I've looked up at you and thought, kiss her, Ron. I've seen you run to your next class and I've thought, isn't there anything you can do? I've watched you smile and laugh at my stupid jokes and I've really wanted to wrap my arms around you and never let go.I've wanted to hold you and have you cry against my shoulder instead of against someone else's. When you went to the Yule Ball with Krum, I thought I was going to explode. You were right, I was jealous. It went further than 'jealous', Hermione. I was angry that you went with him and I was afraid that he would hurt you. I wanted to _strangle_ bloody, stupid, insignificant…but I've held myself back all these years. I've been good. For you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes now. "Oh, Ron!"

Sometimes I hate it when she does that. This time, however, it was okay.

Hermione's Point of View

Boys' Dormitory

I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder, like he wanted.

He gingerly patted me on the back and I squeezed his neck harder and sobbed louder.

"Shh, Hermione."

I sniffed quietly, the tears were almost gone already, and sat up straighter. "What time is it?"

"Nearly six thirty," Ron said checking the clock on his bedside table.

"We'd better get to dinner then."

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm not really that hungry."

I grinned. "You shouldn't be. Not even now."

Ron laughed.

It was going to be okay now. We'd formed a silent understanding, how, I will never really know.

Next chapter could be the last...stay tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! Now that my computer is working smoothly, here is the sixth and FINAL chapter! Yes, that's right folks, it's over. But don't worry, because I've got a whole folder full. And hey! Look! I figured out how to put a line it! I'm so proud!

K9 and Co - I'm ow going ow stupid ow computer!

Esrb99 - Thanks. Actually, this is not my sweetest fic, believe it or not.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Ginny's Point of View

Dormitory Staircase

I sprang down the girls' stair and as fast as I could fastened the mistletoe to the doorway of the boys' dorm just for that night with a handy spell Fred and George taught me. Then I hurried to position myself behind a chair with a perfect view of the doorway as footsteps began down the boys' stair.

Once they came into my view, I saw that they weren't holding hands. But they were smiling. And they didn't see the mistletoe as they approached it. And then, they were under it.

Harry's Point of View

Great Hall

_Where are they? Honestly, this is pathetic. Ron is going to be very mad when he sees that all the chicken is gone._

Hermione's Point of View

Under the Mistletoe

I was just about to reach out and touch Ron's hand when we were suddenly forced together by something invisible and before I knew it, Ron's lips were over my own and my heart was racing a mile a minute.

Ron's Point of View

Under the Mistletoe

I was thinking about taking Hermione's hand when it happened. I knew that the new product Fred and George were working on over the summer was finished when Hermione and I stepped through the doorway to the common room and were instantly forced together. I felt her lips under mine and the first thing I thought was, _I am going to murder them_. But then I realized that they'd said that you'd only kiss a person who you'd want to kiss. And I realized that this was okay now.

So, when the force broke away, I slid my hand to the back of Hermione's neck and deepened our first kiss.

Hermione's Point of View

Under the Mistletoe

I couldn't help but think that I was enjoying myself. Until the force disappeared.

But then he moved his hand from his side to the back of my neck and I knew he was enjoying himself as well. He'd certainly never told me he'd kissed someone else before, but Ron was a very good kisser, although I hadn't had any experience either.

Ginny's Point of View

Hiding Behind A Chair (Common Room)

I grinned the whole time. I decided that mistletoe was _definitely_ my favorite plant. After the Venus Fly Trap, of course.

"Hem hem!" I mocked, stepping out from behind my chair. "Are you done yet?"

Hermione and Ron pulled away slowly. Ron shook his head slightly and Hermione smiled before they kissed again.

Now rather bored that the excitement was over, I headed down to dinner.

"Are they snogging?" Harry asked.

I nodded and sighed. "That was hard work."

Harry grinned. "The chicken's gone."

I laughed. "I'm not a big chicken person."

After I'd eaten my fill, I wiped my mouth with my napkin and turned to Harry, who'd sat with me the entire time.

"Shall we leave?" I asked.

Harry smiled lazily.

THE E-

Muhahahaha! There _is_ no ending!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Actually, that is it folks.


End file.
